Queen of life (GWTA 2)
by mockingirl007
Summary: ashkii is back people! you wanted more, some of you asked if it was T so I'll make it T , if you haven't noticed I am new to the site, I mainly use wattpad and quotev sooo yeah
1. Getting help

clementine's POV:

i sit down on a chair at the back of the room with Aaron, listening to a live stream, I take out one ear piece and lean over Jeremy's shoulder  
>"H-hi" he says paying not attention.<br>"Need help?" I ask  
>"No but thanks for ask-" flickering lights mask time I stare at bon Bon .<br>"Where's Dad?" I ask  
>"Toilets do me a favour and check of foxy is in the hallway"<br>"Okay"  
>I flash the light, he is a bit creepy if you pay attention to the detail.<br>"That isn't right" mutters jeremy  
>"What?" I ask<br>"Balloon boy hasn't moved yet"  
>"Strange"<br>"Same with mangle and the other old animatronics and the new chica"  
>"That is weird, Lucy was acting a bit strange today and mangle wouldn't even run away from the children" I say<br>I feel the same presence.  
>"Music box won't work, back in a second" he gets up and walks away<br>Okay then.  
>"Aaron get up and you do light and vents"<br>"Got it, why do I always have to do lights and vents?" He whines  
>"Because you piss yourself every time you see anyone in the vents and your faster to react"<br>"Okay"  
>"Bon Bon left vent"<br>"Got it"

We sit for a while and feel the same chill come around us, I look at jeremy he gives me the thumbs up I try the music box, it works, I signal him with the light and he runs back.  
>"T-thanks" says jeremy dad is with him too, then the lights go out.<br>"This has never happened before!" Says dad trying. To protect me and Aaron, a that's when we hear a scream, I close my eyes only to hear a bang, foxy he can't touch us, Aaron walks up to him as hard as foxy may try he ain't getting in what looks like to be a glass box. Dad is smiling, and he murmurs a thank you.  
>"Is mum helping us?" Asks Aaron<br>"She is protecting us," says dad  
>"Thankyou mummy!" We shout<br>That cold chill turns to a warm feeling, a sense oh happiness.

ashkii's POV:

the lights... i quickly form a box, i keep it up as long as i can, the energy is painful, but yet again i've dealt with pain my entire life.


	2. trying to get her back

aaron's POV: i've had enough, Dad is hiding ssecrets i mean a box doesn't appear out of nowhere right? its crazy witch craft!

we go into the attic.

"clem, dad is hiding something, mum was killed right? by who?"

"well no shit... i heard jeremy talking to dad about how she killed herself and that he shouldn't blame himself"

"i think we should pay our friends a visit"

the next day we run to the pizzaria to see the new ones. we do our shifts, and we ready with a bat in our hands wanting answers.

"aren't you two suppposed to have left?" asks TF

"no we want answers and we want them now!" i yell

"what answers?" asks lucy seeming confused

"why mum killed herself" says clementine

"she commited murder?!" yells lucy

"your sister doesn't exist" says bon bon

"shes right here!" i yell

"think again!" bon bon whacks her with her guitar

it goes right through her, she fuzzes out a bit. what the hell?

"what going on?" i ask

"thats your mother but younger, your imagantion created her she is nothing more but then a puppet, she is your mother"

"this is way to confusing" i reply

"indeed purple guy" says TF

"what the purple guy?"

"technically your a juniour version, time rewrit itself there fore being the child of a dead family"

"dead?"

"your mother the victim of the bite, her mother crashed on purpose killing herself, her father pinned between two cars ans suffocated, your mother suicide to save a ghost, your uncle not to long after commited a murder and killed himself" says TF

"that leave jeremy and Dad left..." i say

"hand off him!" yells mangle

i feel something wrap around me, a string marionette.

"make a wish!" he yells

"i wish for 3 more wishes!"

i wake up in the night guard room, i'm invisible.

"they can't hear you either" a voice comes from behind me

a women stands there, black hair beautifyul blue eyes, she looks the same age as Dad, wearing a big black dress, and white ribbon in her hair, red ribbon wrapped around her arms.

"mum?" i ask

"yes it is me my child" i give her a hug

"hi Aaron, my reborn child'

"reborn child?"

"you were stuffed when i died you came to life again"

"oh, why can't they see us?"

"i'm just a spirit and you've split from your body, right now your ina dream sate"

"okay, i wnat you to come home"

"i can't i have to swap bodies with someone in order to that"

"swap with me, i can easily come back i 3 wishes left"

"actually you have one"

"why do i have one?"

"you wished to first come into my world, discovering that you couldn't see me, you wished to see me"

"thats not possible, i dont remember doing that"

"we had this conversation 5 minutes ago"

"okay thats freaky"

"yeah you get used it"

"so what do you wish for?"

i think long and hard, then i think back to Dad how he'd cry very night, it isn't about me its about him.

"i wish, i wish that there was another way, that you didn't have to kill yourself, that i exsisted, you and dad never had a child, so i can take your place"

ashkii's POV: what the hell.

"why are you-"

"its because i love you, i promise you'll be happy!"

he then fades, clocks surround me, i now know why i sung that song, when i met mike. the ticking, tick tock tick tock.


	3. back to normal

I dunno what I was thinking  
>Leaving my child behind<br>Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
>Coming to haunt me forever<br>I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

Is this revenge I am seeking?  
>Or seeking someone to avenge me<br>Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free" I look over at the animatronics on stage  
>"Maybe I should chase and find<br>Before they'll try to stop it  
>It won't be long before I'll become a puppet" I think of them, am I a pawn? In their game?<br>"It's been so long  
>Since I last have seen my son<br>Lost to this monster  
>To the man behind the slaughter<p>

Since you've been gone  
>I've been singing this stupid song<br>So I could ponder  
>The sanity of your mother" I think of mum, how she took her own life because of what happened to me...<br>"I wish I lived in the present  
>With the gift of my past mistakes<br>But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
>Is all I remember<br>Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
>But killing isn't justified<br>What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger  
>I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there<p>

It's been so long  
>Since I last have seen my son<br>Lost to this monster  
>To the man behind the slaughter<p>

Since you've been gone  
>I've been singing this stupid song<br>So I could ponder  
>The sanity of your mother" foxy...<br>I hear the curtains move, a hook points into view  
>"You heard me huh? My old friend"<br>"Psst" I look around a man stands around the corner

time is rewriting itself... aaron only existed once.

"M-mike!"  
>"Oh god what's my sister gonna think?"<br>"Help me!" Shouts my other self  
>The run into the lounge room, cue the flickering lights, a video plays on my TV.<br>"Help me! Big brother! Daniel Jeremy!" There are scars all over my face.  
>"Ashkii where are you?" Shouts Vincent<br>"I'm lost, I need help please! Help me!" Static, Vincent smacks the TV  
>Then the dark me jumps at me and the camera falls to the ground.<br>"No sto-" the TV me gasps for breathe then you can see my face in a pool of blood  
>"She can't hear you" I say<br>"What the hell is going on?"  
>"Ding-dong,<br>Hurry, open the door,  
>I have come for you,<br>Trying to hide from me is futile."  
>I lick the knife, Jeremy is shaking.<br>"Run" whispers Daniel  
>"Run!" Vincent grabs Jeremy and they run upstairs.<p>

the halloween prank...

now back to when i would've died.

"I know you have a gun, go ahead"  
>I point and fire, she. Just laughs, and laughs.<br>"Your such an idiot, the only way to kill a demon is to kill it's master, and I know you wouldn't do that, just look at what we've accomplished"  
>A light appears on a cage, my friends, all of them.<br>"Lass, don't kill yourself!" Yells foxy  
>"Kill myself?" I ask him<br>"You power is very extraordinary, Stacey can do things that she cannot yet develop, like the others... If you kill yourself, she becomes our leader, golden Freddy, and then she can control us!" Says TF  
>"What's the twist?" I ask<br>"He's right!" Yells mangle  
>"Yes that is correct! Don't do it, we'd be lost without you!" Yells chica<br>"So if I?" I look at the gun  
>"Indeed" says TF<br>"And your suffering will be ended, your timeline will be rewritten, you would have never existed! Only us would have remembered you! And the night-watchmen, they would have remembered you, your touch, your memories, your smell, everything, the bite would have been handed to another person! You would become a god!"  
>"A god?"<br>I hear Bonnie try to say something, I look over at him.  
>"I'm so sorry"<br>"Foxy, mangle, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Jeremy, and mike, my last words shall be this: no matter where I am or what your doing, I will always be fighting beside you, even if I'm not there, I will always love you!"

now i know what to do!

"Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
>But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run<br>Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
>Somebody you could lose<br>So le-let me tell you"  
>i start shooting at golden freddy who has appeared out of nowhere, reload, i look aover at mike and jeremy<p>

"This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

cause i know i do!"

a dark tentacle wraps around my leg, lifting me into the air. i smashed around the walls, i shoot everywhere

"ashkii!" yells mangle

"i'm okay i can't look uncool infront of my guys"

white ribbons come from the ground, GF turns his attention to the ribbons yelling at them.

"lets wrap this up!"

i break myself free, backflip and in a mid-air platform, my mini gun turns big and i shout.

"TIRO-FINALE!"

a huge flash of light takes out freddy, i then get the lock, the platform breaks and i land with a saucepin in my hand and i hold out my hands anc catch the tea cup, pin and drink, looking swaggalishous in the process.

"lass!" foxy jumps ontop of me and i fall to the floor him giving me a hug.

"can't breathe" i say

he lifts me up.

"i swear i thought you were going to kill myself"

"me too"

mike smiles, he kisses me, felt like heaven. i then turn to chica and foxy and look at them. they're all in human form. i look at bonnie and freddy smiling.

"come on foxy say it to chica already!" i say

"tell me what foxy?" she asks

"well lass i umm" he rubs the back of his head

"now!" i shout bonnie and foxy are pushed together, making lip contact, chica being shorter was lifted by freddy and pushed, then slwoly lifted down, we all smile

"yay big brother got girl friend!" jumps mangle

lucy comes into the picture.

"ashkii, i'm so sorry i didnt know that they'd"

"dont worry about it" i hold out my hand, she looks at it.

"friends?" i ask

"friends"

i stopped after that, everything, i stopped functioning on the inside, my symptoms became more often, more heavily impacted, more deadly, in fact i'd had to go once a week to the hospital just to do some tests, its alot of money but we're being payed more and being funded by the government, one charity was made too, its nice what the people can do.

I help the animatronics, i proetct them from the darkness, someitmes i push myself and fight, but its all good, i just hope the the animatronics won't take my ring!


	4. if she didn't die in the first story

i recently read the thing with foxy and mike how he was the victim of '87 and i thought to myself "what if mike was killed and foxy was confused and thought it was her instead and the guys came in and saw he at work" so here we have it! this is if she ddint die and had no children, and mike and no one knew what she was going through.

"guys we need to leave now!"

"i'll get fired and so will you and the animatronics"

i hear foxy.

"split!" yells big brother, he grabs my hand and we hide behind a corner,

i hear a chop and a flopo to the ground, that when i know that some one has died, i froce myself free and almost faint by what i see, i just stand there, foxy looks over at jeremy.

"your next" he says

he pounces at him and i push him out of the way, just missing his attack, he goes after me.

"foxy its me!" i say

a huge arm goes around his chest, freddy.

"we'll hold him off get out!"

i rush over to mike, i roll him over onto his back, no.

"mike this isn't funny wake up!"

i push him thinking its all a dream.

"this is a dream, i'm going to wake up and he'll be right next to me right?" i look over at vincent,

I can feel my eyes changing, i rip off the sleeves, veyone can see the scars as bright as day.

"only one way? right mum? i need to save him" tears flowong from my eyes i place my hands on his chest and focus the energy. white mist comes out of my skin and goes to his head, rebuilding itself, its painful, next is the blood i use some sissors from my bag to cut myslef, the blood then pours in replacing what was lost, his body slowly rises with a small outline of white and my hair goes everywhere. then slowly touches the ground, he looks asleep. he would've felt every moment no memories where replaced, i stand up. the bubbles from earlier come out again. mike slowly opens up his eyes.

"a-ashkii?"

"h-hi" i almost faint cause all my energy was used in one use

"look after him" i say

i grab the scissors and stand up. mike walks over to everyone else, i stand there waiting, when i'm smacked to the wall, i smile pushing forward at the child's attack, he then looks at vincent and smiles.

"you!"

"oh no..." faster than lightning he disappears and attacks him, i slow dow time and punce off the wall and attack once a little child now a teenager he goes into a wall and is stunned

"You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)  
>You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)<br>You need to learn how to hide… (I see you…)  
>Oh look, I can see your hair..."<p>

my sissors grow bigger untill they turn into half of a pair and a sword.

(Ding-dong, oh look, here you are…)

what looks like to be arrows i doudge running towards him relfecting them right at him. i'm right infront of him our swrods touch ends and start a spark.

"Ding-dong,  
>You were here all the time, (You're it)<br>Ding-dong,  
>I have found you now, (Now you're it)<br>Ding-dong,  
>That must mean I've won (Now you're it)<br>Ding-dong,  
>Time for your demise."<p>

"he killed us the purple guy! you can't trust him listen to me!"

"big brother would never kill anyone!"

"Big brother? in had one, he was supposed to be the sixth but he ran and told me that i was on my own"

i drop the sword, he has no time to quit and stabs me right through, i take a deep breathe.

"i feel sorry for you" i whisper. i take out the sword, it heals right up, the child is telling the truth, he goes back to the ghost age and not my age, i look over at vincent and i pin him against the wall.

"you wouldn't beleive a child would you?" he asks me

"give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you"

"you die too"

"thats all i need"

i slit his throat.

"i'm sorry, big brother"

a violent pain hits my pain, i look over at my freinds, and i smile my frontal lobe disappears.

"i'll miss all of you" a glass box forms around me mike runs and tries to break it, only i can go through, i pass my head through and kiss his head.

"time will be rewritten, okay take care guys!"

**I did this on wattpad, so I thought it's be interesting to see what you guys think, I will leave a link to the scenarios, so you get a better idea on the third chapter also, cause I can't be bothered to copy and past 12 chapters and waste most of my time, and i'll never get around to doing it anyway lol, **

** story/29084745**


End file.
